


there's just something about it, we can't live without it

by Jellybean96



Series: A World Remade [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Post-Finale, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: It's the annual Salvation Day celebration





	there's just something about it, we can't live without it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new little piece for ya! If you haven't read "have a love that's timeless, never look behind us", then I suggest you do that first because it'll give you some insight into this story here that's basically a follow-up to that one.
> 
> Enjoy!

She shows up at seven on the dot, just like he said to do. She's there waiting for him at the base of 'Wanheda and her Knight', as it says on the plaque across the base of the statue, along with the date it happened. The statue itself is bronze, showing two figures, one male and one female, kissing each other, their faces obscured from full view as they pull the lever that saved the planet. The lever isn't shown in the statue, but everyone knows it's there. Everyone who's taken a history class has seen the blurred out security image of Wanheda and her Knight, the only photo of them in existence. The image was used to create the statue for the one year anniversary of their salvation, hence the day being dubbed as Salvation Day.

Everyone knows about the statue, sometimes people will travel from all over the world to come and see it, to pay their respect to the two mysterious figures that saved them from a nuclear apocalypse. But no one knows anything about the people themselves. Except that they disappeared in a flash of bright green light after saving the world. And no one ever saw them again.

She lets out a heavy sigh as she stares up at the statue, thinking about what her life would be like had there actually been a nuclear apocalypse. Would she even exist? Would her ancestors have been some of the ones who didn't survive? Because people must have survived if Wanheda and her Knight came to save all of them. There must have been some survivors.

"Hey, Princess."

Her heart skips a beat involuntarily when she hears Bellamy's voice approaching her from behind. She spins around to find him with Octavia, the younger girl wearing an eager smile on her face.

"For a minute there I didn't think you were going to show up," she tells him, hoping that her teasing is getting through.

"Blame Octavia," he replies, gesturing with his head to his sister. "She was taking forever to get ready."

"Seriously, Bell?"

Clarke can't help but laugh at the look on Octavia's face, wishing, not for the first time, that she had a sibling. But her parents only wanted one. And they claimed she was just enough for them, that they didn't need more kids. She had Wells, of course, and his little brother, but it wasn't the same as having a sibling of her own.

"Don't believe everything Bell says," Octavia warns her with a playful smile. "He just doesn't want you to know that he spent hours trying to figure out what to wear and how to style his hair because he knew he'd be seeing you again."

"O!"

Octavia shrugs and gives him an innocent smile. "What, Bell? I think it's cute how flustered you were getting when you couldn't find anything to wear. Mom did too."

"Please ignore her, she doesn't know what she's saying," Bellamy says with a breathy laugh, reaching out with his arms to push Octavia behind him. But she just fights against his hold.

Clarke lets out a small laugh of her own as she watches the two of them. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting you to be right on time. I mean, I was here right at seven, but that was mostly to get out of the house." The rest of it is because she was completely nervous about this whole thing and needed some fresh air.

"Something going on at home?" Bellamy asks her with a frown.

She shakes her head, swallowing. "Not really. Just my mom getting on my ass again about what I'm going to do after high school. I still have a year left but she's acting like I'm graduating next month. She really wants me to be a doctor like she was; says that it'll pay well, the benefits are great, and she can get me a foot in the door with a recommendation from her."

"From the sound of your voice, I take it that you don't want to do that."

She shrugs. "I thought I did for a while. But now I'm not so sure. I'm almost done with my junior year of high school but I don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"You sure about that?" he asks her with a quirked brow. He lets out a breath, shifting on his feet. "I just...I feel like a lot of people say they don't know what they want to do, but deep down they actually do. They just don't want to admit it to anyone."

Her brows furrow together as she thinks, her head tilting and her feet shifting. "Well, I mean...I've always really been into art. Even considered majoring in it for a while. But I'm not sure."

"You should do that."

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. We definitely need more artists in the world."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Now come on, we don't want to miss the party." He flashes her a quick smile that makes her heart leap before leading the way to the party. They're walking, she knows that. Wells has been to this party only a couple of times and he told her that it isn't too far from the statue.

Octavia latches onto her arm almost immediately once they start walking. She starts asking her all sorts of questions about her life, about her likes and dislikes.

She even finds out more about the girl too. She's a year behind her in school, but she goes to a public school, unlike Clarke who goes to a private school with Wells. Thankfully, neither Bellamy or Octavia holds it against her. It's not like it was her choice. She didn't ask to go to a private school. She just always has.

Soon enough, they arrive at their destination, the party already in full swing. There's no age limit to attendees, but it usually ends up being just teenagers and young adults that attend this particular party.

"Clarke!"

She beams when she sees her other best friend beside Wells approaching her through the crowd of people. The Latina has a wide smile on her face and a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Hey, Raven," she says, pulling her friend into a hug. "Had a feeling I'd see you here."

"There's nowhere else I'd be on a night like tonight, Clarke. I love to go where the parties are."

"Yes, I know."

"Who are your friends?" Raven asks, taking a swig from her beer and tossing an arm over Clarke's shoulder.

"Raven, this is Bellamy and Octavia Blake. Bellamy, Octavia, this is Raven Reyes."

Raven's eyes go wide. "Wait." She leans in closer to Clarke, whispering in her ear. "This is him? This is the guy who you—"

"Yes, Raven, this is him. You sure you're not completely hammered yet?"

Raven waves her off. "Nah. This is only my first drink of the night." She takes another long swig and then sets her sights on Bellamy and Octavia. "Which one of you wants to let me show them the best night of their life?"

"I do," Octavia answers instantly with a wide grin.

"O."

"Relax, cheekbones," Raven says, reaching out to grab Octavia's hand and pull her with her deeper into the crowd. "I'll take good care of her. I promise."

"Um, I don't…"

Clarke laughs quietly at the look on Bellamy's face as he watches Raven and Octavia run off to another area of the party. "She'll be fine. Raven's a great person, you can trust her to keep your sister from doing anything too stupid and reckless."

"How long have you known her?"

She tilts her head as she thinks back, calculating particular events in her mind. "About two years, I think. We uh...we ended up dating the same guy. At the same time."

"Wow."

She nods, pulling her lips in tight. "Yeah. When we found out what was going on, we both broke up with him and then became friends."

"That is...one very interesting way to make a friend."

"It certainly is. Finn was an ass, and part of me wishes I never dated him, but I ended up with a really good friend out of it, so it wasn't all bad."

"Guess not. And since we've both apparently been ditched tonight, maybe we should find something else to do to try and enjoy the party."

"We could try and find drinks," she suggests, glancing up at him a little nervously.

He nods. "Drinks would be nice. I can go find them if you want to wait here?" he asks, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and an unsure look in his eyes.

"Okay."

She watches as his body visibly relaxes at her answer. "Great. Is there anything specific you want? I don't actually know what's here, but I can try to find out."

She shakes her head with a small smile. "Surprise me."

.

.

.

Being so close to Clarke tonight, he almost doesn't know how to act. He has a feeling that his usual moves to get other girls interested in him won't work on her. Not that he'd want to use those moves on her anyway. There's just something about her, something he noticed when he first met her earlier in the day and heard her talk. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since they met and it's only been a few hours. The whole situation is completely crazy. No girl has ever affected him the way that Clarke Griffin does.

But she's still in high school. She still has a year left. He can't try to start something with her now, not when she's going to be focused on graduating and figuring out the next step of her life. And she'll be going off to college, anywhere in the world if she wants with her parents' influence, and he'll possibly never see her again. At least for a few years. Unless they friend each other online so they can still stay in touch and keep up-to-date with each other's lives. But that's not really the same thing. He wants to be able to actually see her in person as much as he can. He doesn't know why she's the one person who makes him feel and act like this. But he can't say he hates it.

He'd offered to go find the drinks mainly so he could give himself some time to get his nerves together. Almost all of them are on edge or high alert, or whatever it's called, but he's very much aware of every aspect of Clarke. And it kind of freaks him out. He really doesn't know why he's feeling like this about and around her. Part of him likes it, but he doesn't want to screw up a possible friendship with her by reading things wrong and doing something stupid and unwanted.

"Get yourself together, Bellamy," he mutters under his breath as he pushes through an exceptionally rowdy group of teens to get to the table where an array of drinks and snacks are set out. There are alcoholic as well as non-alcoholic drinks and he really hopes that Octavia doesn't drink anything with alcohol in it. Not that he'd really be able to stop her since she's not with him at the present moment, but he prays for his sanity that she doesn't get wildly drunk tonight. That's a conversation he doesn't want to have with their mom.

Grabbing two non-alcoholic drinks off the table for him and Clarke, he starts heading back in the direction of where he'd left her. Since she told him to surprise with what drink he gets for her, he decided to go the safe route and grabbed two cups filled with punch. Punch that is very likely spiked with something, but it's better than straight up alcohol.

He smiles when he sees Clarke still standing in the same spot, watching the crowds of teenagers dancing like they have no inhibitions, some of them singing at the top of their lungs and not all of them necessarily good at it. If it had been any other night of the year, they'd most likely all get citations. But seeing as this is a day that's celebrated worldwide, and everyone is extremely grateful for not having been killed in a nuclear apocalypse, local authorities let the festivities go on without a problem. They only tend to intervene if things get too out of hand. Hopefully, this won't be one of those nights because he needs this to go well.

Breathing in deeply, he approaches Clarke, holding one of the plastic cups out to her. "One punch that is probably spiked for the Princess."

Clarke rolls her eyes at the nickname, accepting the cup from him. "Is that going to be a thing now?"

He smiles, sidling up next to her. "I think it just might." He takes a sip from his own drink. "Gotta admit it kind of works, though. You're technically royalty considering who your mom is. Don't fight it, Clarke, accept it."

She laughs quietly. "Alright. I guess there's really no use in trying to fight it. And I suppose there are worse nicknames you could have given me." She takes a long drink from her cup and he can't help but watch her.

She is, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful people he's ever laid eyes on. Since the moment he locked eyes with her after running into each other, he hasn't been able to get her face out of his mind. Like he knows her from somewhere, but it's a place he's never been to before. He doesn't know how that would be possible, but he doesn't entirely care. All he cares about is getting to know more about Clarke.

"Oh, I love this song."

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Clarke's voice next to him. He focuses back on her to see her swaying slightly to the upbeat of the song playing through the speakers set up around the space.

"Wanna go dance?" he asks her without really thinking about it.

Her head snaps up to him. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance."

"Oh, uh, are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Come on, Princess. It'll be fun."

Her mouth pulls into a tight line as she watches him. He just continues to smile at her, taking another sip from his drink.

She lets out a heavy sigh a minute later. "Fine. Let's go dance." She sets her cup down on a random surface near them and then puts his own cup next to hers before grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the crowd of people dancing.

He breathes in sharply when she grabs his hand, his heart jumping in his chest as he follows close behind her, doing his best not to trip over his own feet.

Once they're near the center of the group, Clarke drops his hand and begins moving around the space, her hands coming up as she lets her body follow the rhythm of the song. He smiles when he catches her mouthing the words along with the singer. It's definitely an older song, something from before Salvation Day if he remembers correctly. And he usually does when it comes to history.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to dance with me?" she asks with a small smile, slightly out of breath from moving so much.

He laughs quietly. "No, I am. But you looked like you were having fun there by yourself."

"I am. But it'll probably be even more fun with a partner."

"Don't mind if I do, then." He smiles wide at her as he grabs one of her hands in his and pulls her in quickly, making her stumble on her feet. He gestures for her to twirl out, which she thankfully goes along with, before tugging her back in, both of them laughing the whole time as he twirls out and in a few more times.

When she's back against his chest the final time, he holds her there for a moment longer, his arms wrapped loosely around her, and they just sway back and forth, laughter lingering on their lips.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to having her in his life. No matter the capacity.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
